LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P6/Transcript
(Jack and his team are seen fighting against the Doom Seekers) Jack: Shit! Ian: There's so many! Jack: No shit Ian! Shoto: Just hold them back! Doom Seekers: *Roaring* (The heroes keep fighting) Jack: Keep the people safe! Foxtrot: Right! (As the heroes fight, the scene cuts to the other heroes fighting against Avalos) Avalos: Weak. (Avalos tosses Tony and Alex away) Alex: GNN!!! Tony: Okay who is this guy!? Alex: Long story short, the God of Destruction! Tony: Seriously!? Alex: Yeah! Tony: Crap...! Okay, let's keep going! Alex: Good idea! (Erin fires massive ice blast as Avalos holds it back) Avalos: This ice power is certainly something child! Erin: Thanks! Avalos: Curious as to where you got it. (Avalos absorbs the beam) Avalos: Feels familiar. Erin: Trade secret. Avalos: Hmph, a shame. (Avalos blasts Erin away) Avalos: Would be nice to know. Erin: Grnn, you won't find out... Avalos: Tch. Too bad. (Avalos goes to finish Erin off) Avalos: Now begone. (Avalos is about to attack only to be blasted from behind. He looks to see Jordan) Jordan: STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!! Avalos:....... (Avalos turns to Jordan) Jordan: You heard me! Back away before- (Avalos blasts Jordan into a building) Avalos: Pest. Erin: ! Avalos: So weak as well. Shame he's your brother. Erin: *Goes into Dragon Armor stage 2* YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! Avalos: Remember last time? That won't save you. Erin: THIS TIME YOU PISSED ME OFF!! (Erin fires yet another ice blast, more powerful then before. Avalos holds it back but puts more effort into it) Avalos: Hnn… Well... This ice... It IS familiar. Erin: *Growls* Avalos:.....Mirzak. (Erin overwhelms Avalos, blowing him away) Avalos: NN!!! Erin: HA!! Gotcha! (Avalos is seen landing from where he was blown away) Avalos: Mirzak… He gave his power... To a mortal? Erin: Now to end you! (Erin jumps toward Avalos) Avalos: ENOUGH!!! (Avalos hits Erin with energy, shattering her armor and knocking her away) Erin: NN!!! Avalos: I figured you out! Erin: Huh!? Avalos: Mirzak gave you his power didn't he!? Erin: What about it? Avalos: Bastard... Erin: You friends? Avalos: We used to be. Erin: Heh, guess not all turns your way huh? Avalos: *Growls* SHUT UP!!! (Avalos blasts Erin away again. He then jumps up and stomps on her) Erin: *Coughs up blood* HNNG!! Avalos: I'm ending this! RIGHT NOW!!!! (Avalos prepares to blast Erin again, only this time, he's blast again by more ice and pushed off Erin) Avalos: What?! (Avalos sees Rose and Grey) Rose: Leave. Her. Alone. Grey: Yeah. Avalos: How many whores have you fucked in your lifetime Mirzak? Grey: ! Dude! Rose: Erin are you okay? Erin: Y-Yeah... Just my pride is hurt... J-Jordan is he okay? Rose: Yuri's got him. Erin: Good. (Rose is then blasted by Avalos) Rose: GAH!!! Erin: ROSIE!!! Avalos: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! Grey: MOM!!! Avalos: PREPARE FOR- ???: UNITED STATES..... Avalos: Huh? ???: OF SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!! (Avalos gets punchs in the face by All Might) Erin: *Gasp* Avalos: *thinking* What!? T-This power! (Avalos flies off into a building) Grey: WHOA!!! (After Avalos is sent away, All Might stands tall) All Might: FEAR NOT EVERYONE! FOR I AM HERE! Alex: Hey All Might! Good to see ya! (Avalos begins standing back up. Orange blood spurts from a head wound) Avalos: What....just hit me?! (Avalos regenerates and looks at All Might) Avalos: Mortals..... All Might: So you're the monster behind this attack. Hope you don't mind if some friends join the party. (Suddenly Dr. Strange joins All Might) Dr. Strange: You damaged him All Might, but it will take more then that to bring him down. (Seris joins them to) Seris: Yes. This guy is something else. Erin: Dad's here! Alex: WOO!!! Avalos: *Growls* Alex: We got him outnumbered now! Avalos: Fine then! Guess I'll call backup of my own! (Avalos throws down an energy ball, creating a large and heavily armored Doom Seeker) Erin: !! Avalos: Goliath! Help me destroy these interlopers! Goliath: *Roars loudly* All Might: I'll deal with this monster! You guys hold this guy off! Alex: Right! Miles: Will do! Izuku: Let's get him! Avalos: Hmph, you'll ALL fall before me! (Avalos points) Avalos: KILL!!! (The Goliath charges and All Might attacks it) Alex: LET'S GO!!! (The other heroes charge toward Avalos) Erin: GET HIM!!! Seris: Right! Avalos: Hmph. Mirzak's disciples go first. (Avalos fires another energy blast) Seris: ERIN!! Erin: RIGHT!! (Seris, Erin, Rose, and Grey all join together and fire an ice beam that stop the energy blast) Avalos: !! Erin: Yes! Grey: We did it! Avalos: *Growls* BASTARDS!!!! (Erin and Seris run forward and start slashing at Avalos with ice blades) Avalos: GNN!!! Seris: ALEX! Alex: ON IT DAD! (Alex fires several psy blasts that pushes Avalos back even more) Avalos: RAH!! WHAT IS THIS!?!? Rose: It's working! Grey: We're beating him back! Seris: Nice work kids! Avalos: *Growls* (Avalos looks at Erin and creates a blade of his own) Avalos: I am DONE with this!! Seris: ! ERIN!! Erin: Huh!? (Avalos goes to stab Erin) Seris: SWEETIE MOVE!!! (Seris pushes Erin out of the way, taking the blade instead) Seris: !! GAAH!!!!! Erin: !!! DAAAD!!!! Alex: NO!!! Avalos: Oooo yeah you feel that!? (Avalos pulls the blade out and stabs again) Avalos: THAT is for hurting me! (Avalos stabs again) Avalos: THAT is for defying me! (Avalos stabs once more) Avalos: And THAT was for accepting my friend's POWER!!!! (Avalos raises his blade again) Avalos: And this... Is for thinking... YOU COULD FIGHT A GOD!!!! (Avalos thrust down about to finish it, only to be blast again by Xylia) Avalos: GRAAAAH!!!! Xylia: *Rushes over to Seris* Hang on! You'll be okay! Seris:..... Erin: DAD!!! Avalos: You BITCH!!! (Avalos runs forward and tackles Xylia down) Avalos: I'll KILL YOU NEXT!!! (Xylia struggles to hold Avalos back till suddenly Avalos is blasted once again by a beam of ice) Avalos: RAHH WHO KEEPS- !! (Avalos looks up to see an ice dragon coming from the sky) Ice Dragon: *Roars* Avalos: You- (The dragon reforms into Mirzak who falls down and kicks Avalos in the head, knocking him away) Mirzak: LEAVE HER ALONE!!! Avalos: Mirzak, you....! (Avalos lands away from the group) Grey: Wow! Rose: Alright! Avalos: Mirzak…. What are you doing...? Mirzak: I'm stopping this fight old friend. Avalos: You would get in the way of my goal? Mirzak: If it means preventing you from killing my disciple, Seris Lorthare, then yes. Avalos: We were friends you know. I killed and you inhabited. We can still do that. Mirzak: I lost interest in that a long time ago Avalos. Avalos:......Don't do this man. I refuse to hurt friends. Mirzak: I don't want to hurt a friend either... But I cannot allow you to harm my first follower. So please... Avalos... Take your army and leave. Avalos:....... (Avalos looks away) Avalos:.....Fine. Just this once I'll stop. Mirzak:..... Avalos: But next time, don't expect mercy... (Avalos snaps his fingers, calling back his army before he opens a portal. A tear falls down his face before he steps through and vanishes) Mirzak:..... (Xylia is seen by Seris' side tending to his wound) Alex: D-Dad? You okay? Seris: I... I hurt like hell.. But... But I think I'll be okay.... Alex: Phew.... Seris: I have....been through worse... Xylia: I'd imagine so. Mirzak: What a fool. That's the shining definition of a fall from grace. Seris: Oh fuck you... Mirzak: Your attitude hasn't changed at least. Erin: Mirzak. Thank you. For saving our dad. Xylia: Yes.. I'm surprised you did this too Mirzak. Mirzak: It was a one time deal. Don't expect me to help a second time. Xylia: Right. Mirzak: *Nods* (Mirzak looks over at where Avalos was) Mirzak: *Sigh* I wish I could help him stop this.... Erin: You and him really were friends? Mirzak: Yeah... I imagine not for much longer. Xylia: First time I saw him willingly try to spare someone other than me. Mirzak: Yeah. Xylia:..... Mirzak: Well, I'll be watching. Seris: Thanks.... (Mirzak nods before he transforms into his dragon form and flies off) Seris:...... Jordan: Dad? Seris: Hm? Jordan: You need any help? Seris: No no, it's fine Jordie. Xylia's got it. Xylia: Mm. Jordan: O-Okay. Seris: You did good out there kiddo. Jordan: R-Really? Seris: Yeah. All of you did. I'm proud of you kid. (Seris kids all smile at him as all the heroes gather round) Josuke: Holy shit... Okuyasu: So, did we win? Erin: For now. Alex: There's always next time, but for now we have the victory. Josuke: Awesome. Seris: Heh. Xylia: Here. Let's get you up. (Xylia helps Seris up) Seris: Thanks. I got it now. Xylia: Right. Alex: Well, now what? Seris: Just....go back to whatever you were doing I guess. Alex: Right. Seris: See you back home for Christmas hopefully. Erin: We will! (Seris nods.) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts